Matthew Slithers
Matthew Slither is a cobra snake and a member of The Boy Team. He is a great spy, the most childish like member of the group and the electric guitarist for the band. He is the reason why Lily is Chris’ arch enemy and is willing to take her down as much as Chris is. He is the final piece to Lily’s love powers being complete. History Early Life Matthew is the son of an unnamed mother. He was solely raised by his mother where he spent time with his cousin Vick, fellow snake, and spent most of his days doing acrobatics. Meeting Lily and the team Eventually, at age 3, he started school, where he met his first girlfriend, Lily (in the form of a 3 year old girl), who secretly intended to fill his heart with love only to break it and make her powered stronger because he was all she needed. However, when he met the other boys, he choose to leave her and join them in forming the team. = Personality Matthew is energetic, sassy, nice, kind and perceptive, though he can be childish at times. He doesn‘t have the intelligence like Boris or Riland but he can still come up with great ideas when needed. He tends to make jokes a lot and show off his acrobatics moves at the wrong times. He also tends to become really scared and worrisome whenever he is in the cold which is his weakness and thinks that he will turn into an ice cube. He is the most childish member of the team along with Finn. Abilities * Peak physical condition: Matthew is in top physical condition, he engages in daily exercises with the others to keep himself in peak form. While not being as strong or durable as the other members, Matthew has proven to be a formidable opponent against most enemies and beings. * Master Martial Artist: Matthew is a expert martial artist using mostly grappling moves in his style. He was able to hold his own against lily but only by using dirty tactics. His skills allow him to take down multiple opponents with ease by using his swiftness and agility. His fighting style consists of acrobatics, kickboxing, wrestling, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, judo and Hapkido. * Master acrobatic: Matthew is an extremely skilled acrobatic and gymnast being on par with Riland. He incorporates this skill into his fighting style with makes him even more skilled in a fight against more than one opponent. * Expert knife wielder: Matthew is an expert at knifes, able to cut opponents in a matter of seconds. * Expert nunchuck user: Matthew is a master at using nunchucks, able to take down any sized opponent. * Tongue smelling: As a snake, Mathew has the ability to smell with his tongue. * Expert spy: Matthew is a skilled spy, using his slick body and quite movements. * Expert climber: With the help of his slick body, Matthew is able to climb most surfaces with ease. * Amphibian Abilities: Matthew has the ability to breath both air and water from his heritage of having both lungs and gills. * High tolerance for pain: Despite having a weak body structure, Matthew has been shown to be able to induce pain like it was nothing. * Guitarist: Matthew is skilled at playing the electric guitar for the band. Weaknesses * Scales falling off: If Matthew spends to much time in cold weather, temperatures or snow his scales will fall off. * Tangled up: Because of his sensitive skeleton, Matthew can easily get himself tangled up. * Lily’s love powers: Lily’s love powers is one of Matthews greatest weaknesses. * Sensitive skeleton: Matthew skeleton only consists of skull, backbone and many ribs in snake form. * Cold: If Matthew stands in the cold for to long, his body with freeze and he will be unable to do anything. * Metamorphosis: coming soon Appearance Human Form In his human form, Matthew is an extremely muscular boy with long black hair parted to the right side. His normal clothing consists of a black long sleeve non hooded jacket, white shirt, scarves on his elbows and knees, jeans and black sneakers. His exercise clothing consists of blue shorts, gloves, elbow and knee pads. Snake Form In his snake form, Matthew is a long white Cobra Snake. Relationships Equipment * Pocket knife: Matthew cares a pocketknife as his back up weapon. * Nunchucks: Matthew cares a part of nunchucks for fighting. Gallery Trivia * Matthew’s idea came from: ** Draculaura from Monster High ** Naja from Power Rangers Jungle Fury ** Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 version) * Mathew along with Richard are the only ones to have short nicknames. * Matthew is so far the only male to ever survive after almost getting his heart stolen from Lily.